


Breaking Point

by Windfall13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Langst, Mostly Lance and Allura but others are mentioned, Not mean to offend anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, including Lance. (This is not meant to offens anyone. I made this based off of research and what everyone else has done).





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. He’s ADHD so he has a hard time trying to focus on Allura or Shiro giving orders and every time they get mad at him for it and one time he just snaps and tells them he has ADHD and they feel guilty about how they treated him 
> 
> This prompt is by this person: https://shanceshklance.tumblr.com/

When Lance was 5, he was diagnosed with ADHD. His mother should’ve known. It was because of his short attention span. 

“Does that mean he’s stupid?” Lance’s sister, Karmen, asks. She was seven years old at the time. Her mother glares at her and Karmen cowers under her gaze. Lance’s mother straightens herself out, “No. He is normal. It just means that it’s an addition to his personality. He’s still my son.”

She watches as Lance went from playful to smashing the toy train into the tiny house. The doctor prescribed him with pills. Every time he had to take them, he asked, “Mamá? Why do I have to? It’s nasty.”

Laura, Lance’s mother, could only laugh, “Because it’ll make you feel better.”

“But I’m not sick.”

“I know.”

Laura never told Lance why he had to take pills and she never had to. That was until he was 12. She was silently sewing a table cloth when Lance storms into the room with a medical paper. HIS medical paper. Lance was both confused and hurt, “Mamá? What is this?” 

Laura knew what it was and was close to tears, “Lance, mi bebé.”

Lance scans over the words, “I can only see that I have...’ADHD’. What is that, Mamá?”

Through her tears, Laura had to explain what happened and why she had lied. In the end, Lance didn’t know how to feel. He felt nothing; he felt like an empty void. He stood in shock as his mother hugs him. Meaningless tears streamed down his young face. He cried himself fo sleep that night.

Now in space, Lance was glad that he had pills with him. He started taking them with him ever since he fought someone the day after he heard the news. It was because they said that Lance was being stupid as always. But the pills were running out. He had about 3 left. Now he could only wait for the inevitable. He started paying attention to smaller things that day. The way Keith shifted, Pidge typing on her keyboard, or the melodic snoring of Hunk. Maybe the way Shiro’s chest moved up as he breathed in. He was tuned out of Allura’s plans. It always happens, but he could thankfully say that he was goofing off. Not that day. Lance didn’t hear Allura calling out to him until Keith looked to him. 

His attention finally centered, Lance looked at Allura. She glares, ”Did you get all that or do I have to explain it to you again?”

Lance chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. They all groan. Allura was heating up with anger, “Lance! Do we have to do this every time I have a plan?” 

Lance cowers under her gaze, “I-I’m sorry...I never meant-“

“Of course you never meant to. You never meant to goof off as always. You never meant to mess up an entire mission. You never mean to be so weak.”

Lance stared at her in shock as the team shared equal surprised expressions. Yet Lance didn’t say anything. He stopped himself before he could. Allura added, “I shouldn’t worry too much though. You’re just being stupid as always.” 

That’s when Lance gritted his teeth and dug his nails into palms. He remembered his friend’s words, “Lance, you’re just being stupid as usual.” 

He stood up and glared at Allura, “Listen here, ‘Princess’. I know your whole entire species died but stop taking your problems out on us. We’re only teenagers that were forced into this situation; what the hell did you expect? Choose your words wisely. How would you like it if I said, ‘I wished you died with the rest of them.’”

To this, Allura gasps and a sad expression replaced her angry one. The rest of the team was staring in either horror, shock or very slight amusement(Hint: It’s not Keith). Lance finishes, “Don’t call me or any of us stupid since we’re trying our best. You’re the only one sitting on your ass like an actual princess.”

Lance decides to add to it, “Do you want to know why I don’t pay attention? Or more like I can’t pay attention. I have ADHD and it makes me have a short attention span. It’s a nightmare for me.” 

With that, Lance leaves with saying, “Call me for the mission, unless you think I’m going to be stupid as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
